Driver distraction has become an increasing problem as mobile device use has become more common. The ability of a driver to send text messages while driving leads to increased driver distraction, reduced reaction times and higher incidences of accident. While many states have passed laws forbidding use of cellular phones while driving, such use is often a secondary offense in most states or is not followed by most vehicle operators.